Irony
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: He had her killed, now he wants her back. Too bad she's gone. She comes back to give him closure. ONESHOT--totally Clauson.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot on the news I heard today. I don't own anything! **

**He could only stand there as Jason pointed the gun. She wouldn't let him die to save her, she just wouldn't. She had promised they would never know he was part of it. He remembered all she had ever said to him, all the memories they had together. He had been horrible to her lately, calling her a bitch, throwing her out of the hospital room. Now she was going to die, for something he started. Sonny stood there watching, too. He looked almost pained to have Jason do this.**

**His thoughts immediately stopped when he heard the gun go off. She didn't try to run or hide or defend herself. She just stood there. She made a thud as she hit the ground. "Claudia!" He yelled running to her, pulling her body close, in his arms. Blood drained from her chest, she was barely breathing. "I'm gonna get revenge for you, I promise." He whispered so Sonny and Jason couldn't hear him. "No…….don't ……..do………. that…….. take……………care………….of………..yourself………… I…………….love ………..Johnny………..but …………I'm………gonna……be…with……my….baby." She let out one last breath, before she stopped all together.**

**He looked at the two men. Sonny had a few tears in his eyes. "I want out!" He yelled. "John calm down." Jason told him. Johnny thought he was his friend, but what Jason had just did proved otherwise. "I just watched you murder my sister. Sonny do you see her?! The woman who was going to have your child, the woman who made one mistake. How many have you two made?! How many times have you done this?!" He asked. He just wanted to know why.**

**He went over to her body and picked it up. She was so light, it was like lifting a feather. Her soul was gone. That weighted soul that held the fear and the pain and the anguish wasn't there anymore. "Johnny we have to dump it or else the cops will be on us." Jason called out. "I will NOT dump my sister's body. Closed casket, just for me. Don't worry I won't even testify." He said not even turning around. He walked down the alley, leaving the two murderers alone.**

**~~~~~Two days later~~~~~**

**He walked into the tiny, private church. His sister should've had mourners, but it was just him. The rest were throwing a party, celebrating her death. "You can start Father." Johnny told him. He listened as the man threw out meaningless words to him. Nothing could've described her. Her smile, her laugh, the way he would get excited when she wore something other than black.**

**The words she ad spoken to him before her last breaths were drawn had stuck. No going after them, keep yourself safe. Yet now that he had no one, all he wanted to do was take risks and be dangerous. He wanted to be with his sister once more. He heard the chapel doors open. At the back pew sat Sonny Corinthos. Sonny thought he would stay away, but he knew he couldn't. She had been his wife and now the house was empty.**

**The preacher finished up and then expressed his sorrow to Johnny. Once the man had left Johnny walked to Sonny. "Do you have no honor?" He asked him. "What do you mean?" Johnny waved his hands. "All this was caused by you. I will never get my sister back, like you got your son back." Johnny shoved Sonny aside leaving the church.**

**There were so many things Sonny didn't get to say to John. How sorry he was and how the house wasn't the same without her voice echoing through it. How when he woke up he waited to hear her in her room, but never did. How now he was living in his own personal hell.**

**~~~Months later~~~~**

**He walked up to her gravestone, like he did every day, even in the dead of winter. He repeated the cycle, wipe off the gravestone, grab the old flowers off, and place the new flowers on. Sonny never changed his routine. "Hey Claudia, it's me again. Maybe you're tired of me, I know now that I miss you. How could I do this to you? Kill you, my wife, and my child." He hung his head low. Before he had found out the truth him and Claudia had slept together and conceived another child. He hadn't just killed his wife, but his baby.**

"**Again I miss you. Your pictures are everywhere, all over the house. I would give anything for you to talk to me one last time. I know you can't forgive me and I'm still so sorry." He sobbed. The tears froze on his face as the wind hit him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He turned around and looked up. He saw a woman standing there, she had a white glow around her. He traced the figure up. Once he got to the chest and saw the bullet hole he knew who it was. "Claudia?"**

"**It's me." She said in her sweet voice. More questions ran through Sonny's head. How could she possibly be here? "Why….are you here." He finally managed to say. She looked around. "No matter how much you'd like to think I'm here to torture you, you'd be wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. You did what I expected you to do." "But I murdered you and my child. Why didn't you tell me?" The tear poured down his face.**

"**I had just found out, having a gun pointed at you kinda makes you lose a lot." She explained. "I'm so sorry." He kneeled and sobbed into his hands. He felt cold hands on his arms. She pulled him upward. "Don't apologize. Look I came to give you closure." "You're giving it to me, but I want you back." She grabbed his hands. "It can't happen like that, Sonny. Just say goodbye." She told him.**

"**Goodbye Claudia, I love you." He told her. He didn't feel her hands anymore as she disappeared. Then he was alone again in the cemetery. He bent down and touched the grave stone one last time. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**This was strongly influenced by the information that SJB was leaving, I needed to get my own sort of closure so I wrote this. I hope you all liked it. **


	2. Another possible way

**Okay this is another oneshot, but it is not connected to the first chapter of "Irony."**

I told her to stay away from cars. I told her she had bad luck and it would be smarter for us during this pregnancy to stay at home. I told her, but she said everything would be fine. She was so excited when I said we could have another baby. I knew that's what she wanted and I think in the back of my head I wanted that too.

_Flashback_

_We sat on the couch, she had just told me she understood why I was threatening her brother. Then we had talked about having another baby. "Sonny I want to give my all to our child, I feel so empty knowing there was supposed to be a baby in our house and there isn't." She explained to me. I understood sometimes I felt like that, too. She looked at me waiting for an answer, instead I moved in for a kiss. When we released she asked, "Is that a yes?" I kissed her again and again before picking her up and taking her to my room._

The preacher kept talking and I half heartedly listened. Why would a man do this to his own daughter? Not that he cared, he never had cared about her. Not that I even had room to talk. The second she said the words 'I'm pregnant' to me I regretted it, but I saw a side of her that I had missed from the first time. When we got to the sixth month we thought everything would be okay so we decided to go out.

_She barely ate now a days, just enough to nutrients to the baby. Her skin hugged her bones and she was skinny. She got nauseated often and easily so tonight was going to be our last night out. We went to the haunted star and gambled a little. Then we walked outside talking with Luke. I put my arms around Claudia resting my hands on her stomach. I felt the baby kick._

_She collapsed in my arms, me supporting her weight. Luke moved closer helping me stabilize holding her. "Sorry I got dizzy." She told us trying to stand again which she couldn't. She kept on falling. "I got you calm down." I told her, she let me pick her up. "Luke I'm gonna take her to the car, I'll be right back." I walked to the car and sat her in the front passenger seat. I handed her the keys. "If you wanna start it you can. I'm gonna be right back." She nodded, grasping her head. I kissed her on the cheek._

_I walked back over to Luke. Then we heard a click and the car exploded. "Claudia!" I called, Luke held me back as we heard the ambulance coming._

I looked down at the baby carrier sitting next to me. By some miracle Claudia had managed to save our daughter, Adrina. The service was over and I didn't want to the burial service. It was too difficult.

2 months later~~~~~

Me and Adrina were back at the cemetery again. We had been doing this every day. I told her that we were visiting mommy, I knew she didn't understand. I wiped the leaves off the gravestone. "Hi Claudia, we're back again. Adrina is getting bigger and bigger everyday. She looks a lot like you. I still don't understand how you saved her or how you even knew she needed to be saved. Claudia I truly miss you, I wanted so badly to see you interact with our daughter and I never will. Every morning when I wake up I expect to hear you or see you lying next to me, but you aren't."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Which I did almost everyday. I picked our daughter our from the carrier. "Claudia you might get tired of us coming, but I feel I owe you that much. I wish I could've saved you. Jason took care of your dad though he's dead, no one even went to his funeral. I'm taking care of Johnny like I know you would've asked. Well we have to go. Goodbye Claudia see you tomorrow. I love you."

I bent down and touched the stone, then I grabbed Adrina's small hand and touched it to the stone too. "Goodbye." I whispered.


End file.
